gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '94
Gran Turismo 2 |engine = VG30DETT |displacement = 2960 cc |aspiration = Turbo |power = 276 BHP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = }} The Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '94 is a road car produced by Nissan. It only appears in the first two Gran Turismo games. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * White Pearl * Silver Metallic * Black * Red * Green Pearl * Dark Blue Graphite Pearl * Midnight Purple Pearl In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: If the name Fairlady only springs to mind old musicals, don't worry, because Fairlady Z was just the Japanese name for a car we know as the Nissan 300ZX. The big, somewhat intimidating, twin-turbo, 2+2 coupe that falls into the small and somewhat quirky category known as 'Desirable Nissans'. It's a good-looking, muscular car with a punchy performance and, thanks to a multi-link suspension both front and rear, sweet handling, although the ride quality could be harsh for some when the dual-mode suspension is set on 'Sport.' Having all that turbo-induced power going just to the rear wheels gives the driver opportunities for opposite-lock-type fun and that's despite having Super HICAS. This is Nissan's four-wheel-steer system, actuated by electric motors. Being computer-controlled, the level of sophistication in the way they were programmed was much higher than the previous hydraulic system. The 300ZX also has a viscous limited-slip differential. The result is knife-edge steering and an ability to nimbly change direction. The 300ZX packs a three-litre DOHC V6, blown to produce 274 bhp, hit 62 mph in 5.9 seconds and reach a 155 mph top speed before the limiter cuts in. Variable valve timing keeps the engine sweet at lower revs. Get the engine spinning at 3,600 rpm and peak torque is 272 lb/ft, while twice that figure produces peak power. Drivers of the 300ZX get the choice of a five-speed manual or a four-speed automatic transmission. The auto-equipped car fares less well in acceleration - 7.5 seconds to 62 mph - but it still reaches the same top speed. All that performance needs good brakes and tyres - this Nissan has them. All-round ventilated discs bring the 300ZX to a halt with ABS-enhanced efficiency, while grip is supplied by 225/50 and 245/45 rubber on front and rear 16-inch alloy wheels. Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Nissan New Cars Dealership for 39,300 Credits. It also serves as one of the playable Nissan cars in Arcade Mode under Class-A. GT2 This car can occasionally be purchased at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership for around 18,100 Credits. Pictures File:NZXSNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Nzxsnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 -R-Nissan_Fairlady_Z_300ZX_Version_S_TwinTurbo_2seater_(Z32)_'94_(GT1).jpg|A Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '94 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. It has a livery inspired by the famous Nissan 300ZX that took part in the IMSA GT Championship. -R-Nissan_Fairlady_Z_300ZX_Version_S_TwinTurbo_2seater_(Z32)_'94_(GT2).jpg|A Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '94 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. Like in the previous game, it has a livery inspired by the famous Nissan 300ZX that took part in the IMSA GT Championship, but with some aesthetic changes on the body and on the livery. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars